How I Landed Here
by K. M. Arrow
Summary: Okay better summarizing inside but here it is.  Just a oneshot about well... this is the reason that Chit Sang is in the worst firenation prison of all, the Boiling Rock. I had to mention that the character is Chit Sang for he isn't on the list.


_Author's Note: This came to mind while I was watching Season 3 of Avatar (...)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar (...)_

"What do you mean? This is my house, I paid the rent." She cried as the grasped her forearms, and forcing away her young son, my nephew, Nio, who was trying to hug her, to comfort her. He shouted out with pain at thier strong grips. She gave a squeak of protest.

I ran forward to see what the commotion was and saw my sister being dragged from her house by soldiers. My hands tightened into fists, and I felt my control boiling into oblivion. She had always warned me, warned me about my anger and controlling my flames.

"They raised the rent." One of them said gruffly, roughly shaking her.

"What? No one told me, I was not notified!" She said, her eyes full of fear, but determination filling her voice.

"Ha! The tax collector told me that he for sure told you that the price had been raised." The same man scoffed.

"No no no! I was not notified. I swear on my life." She pleaded with them, as they bound shackles to her wrists.

"Mommy! Make them let me go! They won't let go!" Nio squealed, struggling against their rock hard grips. One guard turned to him and slapped him, making his mark upon my nephew's face. Tears brought to his eyes, he shied away. The same man advanced and forced him down on his knees.

"Yes let mommy do the work. Well little one, mommy is going to jail to rot in debt and dirt. While you will go to the coal mines and work." He hissed.

His small eyes were brimming with tears, but his face glowed with defiance. His bowed his head in defeat, but only grudgingly.

"Leave him be! He did nothing wrong!" My sister yelled, as her cheeks flooded with blood, making her face an ugly blotchy red.

"What are you going to do about it, princess." Said the same man, trying to force her down in a bow also.

"Never." She whispered, her eyes now full of anger instead of fear.

"What?" The man growled.

"I will never _ever_ bow to filth like you." She said loudly.

He slapped her, leaving a handprint on her face. She responded by looking him in the eyes, showing no fear, but one anxious glance at her son gave her away.

He saw her gaze move and followed it to the young boy. He walked over and yanked him up by the hair, smiling faintly at the cry of pain.

"Well then maybe you will bow down when you watch your son die." He said cooly.

It happened quickly, with a snap of his fingers, Nio was tied to a post and a small fire was flickering at his feet, growing larger as they fed it bits of cloth and paper. She struggled against the chains she was now covered in. She was whimpering, but still not on her knees. He cried out as the flames licked his ankles.

"Mommy? Mommy, mommy it hurts! Please mommy, make it stop!" He cried out finally as it grew to cover his shins, his lower lip trembling.

"Okay baby mommy coming." She said frantically, trying to clear her mind.

"And what are you planning to do except close your eyes and try to tune out his screams of pain?" The man sneered at her. She took a deep breath, and her face became emotionless.

"Wait what are you doing?" He asked, a little confused.

She clenched her fists and flames shot from her nose, burning the chains, and breaking the links. She swung her leg down, burning the legs of three of the guards, which resulted in them dropping to the ground.

She sliced the chains, clutching her son to the post and swung him away from the growing flames.

Then they began to finght, regaining themselves from thier dumbstruck state.

I saw flames roar towards her face and find her cheek, leaving a patch of red skin, badly burned. She winced and fought back, even harder. Nio was making tiny amounts of flames shoot from his hands, giving the guards burns to the leg. Not bad ones, but enough to distract them now, and annoy them later.

I ran forward when I saw my sister fall, after recieving a burn that had taken the ability to stand. She still fought, but was less of a challenge.

I let the flames dance from my hands and fought man after man, until they had finally had me cornered. She watched as I was bound in chains and nailed to a stone wall. I let my limbs fall loose and stopped struggling, I knew I had been defeated, but my sister had not. A woman, a friend, who was later to join me in prison, took her and Nio to a dock, setting her free, and letting her go without a reward.

Before I saw her sneak away with a sleeping, worn Nio. I saw her brown eyes, burning with thanks and tears of sadness and defeat burn into me. She watched me, the big brother, the known criminal, the wanted man, and the strong, well-muscled troublemaker. Then she mouthed.

"Thank you. But why? Why for me? Why Chit Sang?"

_Author's Note: I was watching as I said before, Avatar: The Last Airbender Season 3, and saw the Boiling Rock Part 1. I wondered why Chit Sang was there so I wrote a reason why. Okay I realize that he is totally out of character! So yah, sorry! I mentioned he is a criminal but he comes to check up on his sister, the only person he caares about right now, well plus his nephew. So he is a "bad" person but he has a soft side, so attacking fire nation soldiers plus all his other crimes landed him in the Boiling Rock._


End file.
